Demon Studies
by Isis Lied
Summary: In which Rin's tail becomes the center of attention during class. Fluff and humor abound!


Demon Studies  
In which Rin's tail becomes the center of attention during class. Fluff and humor abound!

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Warnings: If you don't like cute fluff or embarrassing moments this oneshot is not for you :P

A/N: Sorry for not updating my BE stories for a while ^^' I hope this little oneshot makes up for my slowness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

The sound of a heavy book falling onto the table awoke the demon, nearly causing him to bolt out of his seat on instinct. Bleary eyed and confused from sleep, Rin took a hesitant glance around the room, realizing that his tail had released itself from its confines during his nap. The appendage wrapped itself around the back of his chair, using the object to improve his balance (and hopefully, motor skills— it wouldn't be the first time Rin face-planted onto the floor after waking up).

"It's not polite to fall asleep in class." Yukio said knowingly, picking up the discarded demonology book from the boy's desk. Green-blue eyes furrowed in annoyance as the teen let out a fanged yawn, stretching out his arms like a cat.

"Mmm... sorry 'bout that, Yukio. Won't happen again." He flashed a nervous grin, tail swinging anxiously behind him. The bespectacled man sighed, removing his glasses to glare disapprovingly at his brother. For a moment, the class is silent.

The dark-haired teen twitched, curling further into his seat as the rest of the students stared. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the blatant curiosity in his friends' eyes while they stared at him. Or, more precisely, the tail swishing behind him. The action did not go unnoticed by Yukio. Rin gave a silent plea to his younger brother across the room.  
_  
Help me, Yukio!_

His internal cries either go unheard or his brother ignores them completely.

"Nii-san, since you seem to only pay attention during physical education, why don't you come up to the front of the class? I have a... demonstration you can help me with." There is a glint of malice in his eyes at the words, followed by a small hum of approval when the students gather around his brother's desk. The half-demon shifts awkwardly in his seat, somewhat relieved that he doesn't have to stand up at the front of the class to be ogled at (not that being ogled in his seat made it any better).

"S-so Rin, your tail... is it like a cat's tail?" The soft-spoken blonde questioned. Shima and surprisingly, Izumo nodded in agreement.

"Yes Rin, why don't you tell us? I too am curious." The teacher does not even bother to hide the smugness in his voice.

_Damnit Yukio! You're doin' this on purpose!_

"I guess so." The boy breathes through clenched teeth, a visibly darkening aura surrounding him. The cram students pretend not to notice and begin to poke at his tail, much to the young demon's chagrin. At first the feeling is strange and none too pleasant; it's not every day that a group of people pet him like a cat. Eventually though, Rin becomes accustomed to the attention and falls into a tranquil state, glad that his friends didn't find one of his more demonic traits to be disgusting.

Izumo makes the mistake of running her fingers harshly from the tip of his tail to the base, causing the blue-eyed teen to let out a very feline-like cry. Tears appear at the edge of his vision at the sudden shock of pain, reminding the demon faintly of his fight with Amaimon, when the Earth King tugged harshly on his tail.

"D-don't do that!" He hisses out. The pig-tailed girl blushes, looking away before mumbling out an apology. The pain quickly dulls and before he knows it, the exwires are back, once again petting his tail.

"Hey, Okumura-kun, does that mean you like cat things too? Like tuna?" Shima jokes, petting the fluff at the end of the boy's tail. And, not that Rin would openly admit it, the feeling is surprisingly comforting. He could feel his eyes becoming lidded yet again as he yawned, almost not caring about the swarm of curious exorcists around him.

The teen replies sleepily, azure eyes distant and glossy, "I'm not like a cat at all… geeze…"

Shiemi lets out a giggle as the boy promptly dozes off, head resting against the wooden desk. A deep purr emanates from his chest as he sleeps, causing the rest of the exwires to press a hand to their mouths to stop the giggles. Even Yukio holds his laughter, biting the inside of his cheek when the youth curls against the desk, still purring.

"Is this what you deal with every night Okumura-sensei? How do you sleep through the noise?" Konekomaru questions, still a bit nervous around the blue-haired teen. He had run his fingers against the sleeping boy's tail but pulled away when the half-demon twitched, only to move into a more comfortable position.

"It's just something you become accustomed to I guess…" Yukio trails off, eyes darting to his watch. Class would be over in five minutes; there seemed to be no reason to wake the sleeping teen now.

"Class is dismissed early today. You may all leave." The bespectacled man expects for the teens to run out of the room, only to see them still crowded around Rin.

"It's alright, I'll take him back to the dorm—"

"You guys live in the old dorms near the west end of the campus, right?" Bon questions, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. He had the teen lugged over his right shoulder, a deep frown set in his face.

Yukio was at a loss. "You don't really need to do that…"

"It's alright. Okumura's helped us plenty of times, as much as I'd hate to admit it." The teen replies gruffly, letting out a sneeze when Rin's tail swung against his nose.

"Uh oh, I forgot, Bon's allergic to cats." Shima remarks, laughing at the stoic teen's attempts to stay level-headed and calm. Rin's tail continued to sweep against his face, causing Bon to let out another small sneeze.

"You guys are pathetic. Just wake him up." Takara interjected, talking through his puppet.

All of the exwires ignored the comment except for Bon who growled out a rebuttal, "I don't see you helping, puppet boy."

"I wouldn't help a bunch of losers anyway." He replied smoothly, walking calmly out of the class.

"Damn him! That brat is almost as annoying as Okumura!" Bon growls, shifting the boy against his shoulder. Rin made a slight sound at the jostling movement but remained asleep, fingers digging into the teen's shirt. Bon tsked in annoyance; his shirt was going to be wrinkled if the teen continued to claw at the fabric.

"Let's just go, Bon." Konekomaru suggests, opening the door for his friend. Bon gives a curt nod before stepping through the doorway, mumbling out a few curses when he stubs his toe on the way out, nearly dropping the boy.

And of course, he sneezes.

* * *

"Brother, why are they carrying him across campus? Don't they all have infinity keys?" Amaimon drawls, using his fingers to create make-shift binoculars as he stares out the large window.

Mephisto grins, watching the scene with interest. "They are certainly an interesting group, aren't they? Despite knowing Rin is the son of Satan they go through all the trouble to bring him back to his dorm without waking him up."

The pair watched the group walk through the campus, shuffling through the wave of students. For a moment it looks like Bon will drop the sleeping teen, only to have Shima and Izumo catch his arms before he fell headfirst onto the pavement. Unsurprisingly, Rin does not wake up and continues to purr in happy ignorance, unaware of the chaotic events unfolding around him.

The principal chuckled at the exwires' antics, emerald eyes narrowed in glee. "How fun~! Amaimon, would you carry me to my mansion if I fell asleep somewhere else?"

The Earth king paused, placing a clawed finger to his chin. "Probably… if you gave me some candy."

* * *

A/N: Yay for fluffiness! Hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot :3 Please drop a review and tell me what you think, if you get the chance! Thanks a bunch!

-Isis


End file.
